The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books
As relayed to Lorelei Shannon.Interaction Magazine, fall 1991 Hello, this is the Bookwyrm, live from Sierra On-Line. I'm here with some of Sierra's more illustrious citizens. They don't know it, but they're about to be put on the spot! Careful investigating has revealed that all Sierra characters love to read. We've caught them reading in their houses, in the park, in the woods, and even on the sets of new games! Now we have them all together, and we're going to get some answers. Today we're asking the hard-hitting question, "what is your favorite book?" Graham That would be Ivanhoe, by Sir Walter Scott. It has action, intrigue, romance, adventure, and romance--very inspiring!. it's historically accurate, with all kinds of fascinating information about knights and the medieval world. Of course you have to take it with a grain of salt. Whoever heard of a world with no dragons, unicorns of magic?. Larry My favorite book is little and black. Heh heh heh. Rosella Not book, dragon friend, books. I love The Chronicles of Narnia, by C.S. Lewis. It's a seven book series, set in a wonderful fantasy world where horses talk and evil witches live. There's a nice royal family who gets in all kinds of trouble and they always end up going on a quest--hmm, no wonder I like it. Roger My favorite book is Bill the Galactic Hero, by Harry Harrison. It's about this poor guy who was just minding his own business, and he get's dragged off to another planet. All this weird stuff happens to him, but by the end of the book he's the hero of the galaxy. Boy, where do these guys get their wild ideas? It just amazes me. Laura My favorite book is really a collection of short stories. The Complete Sherlock Holmes, by Arthur Conan Doyle. Those stories are incredible! Sherlock catches criminals by deducing their life histories from a piece of lint on their jacket. Well, almost. Excuse me, I'm going to stand behind the curtain and practice eavesdropping. Patti My favorite book is Cosmos, by Carl Sagan. I learned all sorts of wonderful things about the universe reading that book. Don't look so surprised! I have a brain in my admittedly perfect head. When my looks go, I want a second career as a nuclear physicist. Besides, I just love Carl. I get the chills when he says "Billions and Billions." Sonny I like The Maltese Falcon, by Daniel Hammett. What a plot! There's mystery, suspense, murder and deception. The bad guys are pretty smart. Real clever. But the good guy is smart too, and guess what, he wins. I like that. Oops, I guess I shouldn't have given that away. Hey! Hey Wilco, that time pod is double-parked in a loading zone! Willy You mean other than comic books? I guess my favorite book is Tom Sawyer, by Mark Twain. There was a kid who totally had his act together. He didn't have any pesky sisters, he lived next to a totally rad cave and a wicked riverboat, and he never got report cards. I bet he would have been good at Nintari, if they'd had it then. Way cool. Robin Steal This Book, by Abby Hoffman. Just kidding, actually my favorite book is The Crystal Cave, by Mary Stewart. It's about King Arthur. I don't know why, but a I feel a strange connection with that subject. Did I mention The Crystal Cave is the first book in a series? Hmm, Deja vu, as the Normans would say.